


On My Lonely Mind

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam is away at Area 51 working on developing the Asgard technology, Cam remains on base. And when she mentions she's finishing up early, he works with the rest of the team to plan a surprise party for her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Lonely Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/gifts).



> Title taken from the song Here Without You by Three Doors Down.

Cam sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop. It was base-issue, not the fastest running, but he knew to be patient with it. To be anything but, he’d learned was a huge mistake. Experience had taught him that rushing it only made it slower, like it was acting out against him. He wouldn’t usually use his own, but Sam’s. However, the option was currently unavailable as Sam had taken it, along with a small team, back to Area 51 to work on further development of the Asgard technology.

She’d been gone almost three months now, and wasn’t due back for three more, but she’d promised to keep in touch. They’d spoken regularly, every Thursday night, not about anything in particular - Landry had informed him the call time was to learn what Carter had discovered, which he did, but their conversation always strayed; to themselves, the others. Lately, Cam had found himself enjoying their chats more and more. Whether it was because they had so little time to speak, or because he was stuck on base with Jackson and Vala constantly arguing and he just enjoyed the peace, he couldn’t say. Teal’c had been sent off-world about a week ago and was yet to return, but had been checking in, letting the rest of the team know his status. He was doing fine, but Cam often mentally questioned Landry as to why he had sent him alone. 

When his screen lit up with Sam’s number, he took a second before accepting the call, and greeted her with a smile.

“Hi, Cameron,” she smiled back. “How are you?”

For a moment he just stared at her - at her slightly dishevelled hair; the smudge of dirt on her left cheek; her tired eyes - realising how beautiful she looked, despite all these things, and lying in bed later that evening, he would realise how inappropriate thinking of her in that way was. They were co-workers and there were so many reasons and regulations as to why he shouldn’t.

“I’m good, Sam. You?” he said finally.

“Great. We’ve made a lot of progress.”

Cam wouldn’t have realised the time had Sam not pointed it out after a couple of hours went by. He was perfectly happy talking about nothing with her, perhaps more than he should’ve been, but he respected that she had work to get back to and knew he had to let her go.

“Oh, Cam!” she said excitedly, just as he was about to say goodbye. “We’re pretty close to finishing up here, so I might be back at SGC earlier than we thought. I’m not sure yet, but I’ll keep you updated.”

He smiled. “Goodnight Sam. Don’t work yourself too hard, okay?”

“I won’t,” she giggled. “Goodnight.”

Another week passed and Cam was being driven out of his mind by Daniel and Vala’s constant bickering. Teal’c had returned safely and was keeping himself to himself, save for the times Cam needed conversation with someone who wasn’t a pissed off archaeologist or a hyped-up space pirate, when he would happily spend an hour or so with him, sparring or just talking. He was grateful for it, but Teal’c could be a little reserved when he wanted to be, and Cam was really looking forward to his talk with Sam. He headed to his room and started up his computer, again waiting for Sam’s number to flash on screen. He never called her; he would always hold off until she was ready and let her call him. He never knew why.

After answering the call and greeting Sam with the smile he assumed she was getting far too used to being greeted with, they talked. About her work, themselves, the others; everything they usually talked about.

“And what I said about coming home early before?” Sam said. “Turns out we’ll be done here in a few days so I should be back with you by the end of the week.” She smiled and Cam smiled in return. The thought of having her back beside him made him happier than he’d found himself in the few minutes of peace he’d managed to find earlier that afternoon before Vala had come running in with “exciting news” that he had honestly found not at all interesting. But he knew to keep her entertained. She was worse when she was bored.

***

“A party?” Vala was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

“Yes,” Cam said. “But it’s a surprise, and you can’t tell her.” Vala made a gesture that suggested a zipper over her mouth and Cam smiled. “But I need you guys’ help.”

He looked over to Jackson who handed him a notepad and nodded in thanks as Teal’c passed him a pen before the team sat down and planned for Sam’s return.

***

They’d decided to have the party at Sam’s place - she’d left Cam a key for emergencies which he’d chosen to use instead for party planning privileges. Everything was set up. Balloons filled with helium, different coloured streamers lining the walls, Sam’s favourite foods on the table. The team were present, along with a bunch of other people from base; all that was missing was Sam herself. And Vala, who had called explaining that she was having a “hair-related crisis” and would be there as soon as she could. She did eventually show up; her hair looking… as it always did, Cam had to note, but he shrugged it off. She’d made it before Sam and that was the important thing. But not long before Sam. Vala had only been in the room ten minutes when they heard the sound of a key in the lock. Cam quickly jumped up and gestured to everyone to hide before flicking the lights off and crouching behind a chair.

Sam opened the door and was greeted by a cry of “welcome home!” from her co-workers as she turned on the lights. She looked in shock for a moment but Cam saw her relax almost instantly after recognising the intruders. He walked over and took one of her bags from her hand, giving her a light kiss on the cheek and receiving a smile in return as her face reddened slightly. 

Cam smiled as he watched Vala showing off her party tricks and turned to head out onto the raised patio, sliding the door closed behind him. He took in a deep breath of the night’s air and sighed, closing his eyes. He stood alone in his thoughts until he heard the door open again and spun round to see Sam stepping out to join him.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “You’re missing your party.”

She smiled and walked towards him, leaning back against the fence that surrounded the decking.

“I just needed some air,” she said. “Thank you, Cam. For everything. It’s good to be back’”

He looked at her, smiling, before moving closer to her, almost close enough that they were touching, and saw her eyes flick to his lips. Cam raised a hand to tilt her head upwards and lightly pressed his lips against hers, feeling relief when he felt her return the kiss. When he pulled back and opened his eyes, he saw Sam smile and took one of her hands in his.

“It’s good to _have_ you back.”


End file.
